Mew Mew Ultimate
by Daughter Of Yumigami
Summary: One thing turns into another when 10 teenage Mews from 21 years into the future suddenly show up in Tokyo. They call themselves Mew Mew Ultimate. Who are they? Why do their leaders call Zoey and Dren, Mom and Dad? What is the Tech Sword? And more importantly, what's happening here! Written for Eleanor-Devil. Rated T for violence. OCxOC and KxI, PxL, and TxP!
1. Character Introduction

**Hi everyone. This is a new story of mine. But before we get into the plot, I think it best you got to know everyone first. So, here they are.**

**Characters: **

**Mew Mew Ultimate Team Members-10 in all**

Name: Ethan Dren Hanson (except for his eyes and ears, he is the spitting image of Dren)  
Nicknames: Tom-Cat (by Astra) Tiger (by Sandra) (D*** Cat) by Chris  
Age: 17  
Hair: Forest green, styled like Dren's/ Same in his Mew form.  
Eyes: Chocolate brown/Dark green in his Mew form  
Outfits: Normal high school uniform; wears high-collared jackets, pants, dark t-shirts, sneakers or boots, black fingerless leather gloves, and a black leather cat collar; dark brown leather bands for his pigtails.  
Café Outfit: White dress shirt, dark green vest, light green bowtie, black trousers and black dress shoes.  
Mew Outfit: Forest green high-collared jacket with a black stripe down each arm, black t-shirt, forest green pants with a black stripe down each leg, black leather cat collar, black knee boots, black fingerless gloves.  
Race: Half Cyniclon, Half Human  
Personality: Protective, stubborn, slightly sadistic, kind, loving, easily annoyed, despises Mark.  
Parents: Dren and Zoey  
Siblings: Erika(fraternal twin sister), Roark(adopted little brother), Unborn sibling(little sister)  
Love Interests: Sandra, then later on, Astra  
Animal Infusion: Iriomote Wildcat.  
Team Position: Leader  
Mew Name: Mew Ethan  
Mew Alien Upgrade Name: Mew Cynix-Mew of Cyniclonia and Leadership  
Mew Weapon: Fang Bow and Lightning Arrows-black bow with imitation claw marks; green and black metal arrows with electrical sensor.  
Powers, Abilities, and other Weapons: Super intelligence, powerful jump(almost like he's flying), knife throwing, Sais(black handle, silver blade), Predasite Infusers, E.T Arrow, Lightning Arrow Strike, Lotus Arrow, Sai Barrage, can turn into a cat when kissed by the opposite sex, uncanny ability to control lightning.  
Bio: Ethan is the older twin of the Hanson Twins by six minutes. Because of his pale skin, most people think he has a sickness, but it's his natural skin color. When he was born, Ethan's father, Dren, made him a pair of Sai Swords for his son to use when he was older. Ethan rarely saw his father, and when he did, Dren could only stay for a day or so. The last time the twins saw their father, they were four years old. Though he has very little memory of him, Ethan knows that his father will return because he loves Zoey, Ethan's mother. Recently, however, Ethan believes that his father has abandoned them, seeing them as a passing interest. Ethan is very protective of his mother and twin sister. He openly despises Mark due to several incidences when he was five and calls him Romeo, like his father use to do. He has a crush on Sandra, one of his classmates and is the love interest of a Cyniclon girl, Astra, but only later does he return her feelings. He is disgusted by Ari and hurts him every chance he gets. He also dislikes his younger cousin, Christopher, and calls him "Stupid Mutt". His Mew Mark is found underneath his leather cat collar. He likes to draw, skateboard, eat fish, play video games, read manga and sometimes cosplays with his sister in his free time.

Name: Erika Zoey Hanson  
Nicknames: Sis (by Ethan), Pink Hair (by Astra), She-Cat (by Draco)  
Age: 17  
Hair: Pink(like her mother in her mew form), stops at the small of her back, two pigtails at an angle tied with red ribbons, the rest flows freely/ Same color and style as her Mew form.  
Eyes: Amber/ Red in her Mew form  
Outfits: Typical school uniform like her mother's/Has a tomboyish style, though Ethan makes her wear skirts and dresses sometimes.  
Café Outfit: Hot pink maid's outfit  
Mew Outfit: Hot pink leather jacket, light pink tube top, hot pink flowing leather skirt that stops before her knee, dark pink knee boots, red gloves like her mother's.  
Race: Half Cyniclon, Half Human  
Personality: Carefree, giddy, sweet, somewhat stubborn, slightly angered, sort of sadistic, adventurous.  
Parents: Dren and Zoey  
Siblings: Ethan(fraternal twin brother), Roark(adopted little brother), Unborn sibling(little sister)  
Love Interest: Draco  
Animal Infusion: Iriomote Wildcat  
Team Position: Assistant Leader (only if Ethan isn't present)  
Mew Name: Mew Erika  
Mew Alien Upgrade Name: Mew Rose-Mew of Sweetness and Beauty.  
Mew Weapon: Cherry Sword-medieval sword with hot pink handle and silver blade.  
Powers, Abilities, and other Weapons: Super intelligence, strong jump, somewhat acrobatic, Predasite Infusers, Cherry Slash, Flame Ribbon Barrage, Jaguar Claw Strike, can turn into a cat when kissed by the opposite sex, uncanny ability to control fire.  
Bio: Erika is the younger twin of the Hanson Twins by six minutes. Like her brother, she is pale, which leads most people to believe she has a sickness. When she was born, her father, Dren, meant to leave her a pair of Sai Swords, but decided against it, not because he believed she would be weak, but because he knew that Ethan would protect her. She rarely saw her father, and the last time she saw him, she and Ethan were four years old. She does not share Ethan's belief that their father abandoned them. She doesn't like Mark much, but isn't as cold to him as her brother is. She is very much in love with Draco, one of the enemy aliens. She is always happy to see him and teases him back. Her Mew Mark is found on her stomach. She is captain of her school's gymnastics team and is an otaku. She likes to cosplay, read manga, practice gymnastics, and hang out with her friends in her free time.

Name: Thompson Verdant  
Nicknames: Tom (by his friends and sister)  
Age: 16  
Hair: Purple, styled like his father's but without the pigtail/ Dark Blue in his Mew form.  
Eyes: Blue/ Light purple in his Mew form  
Outfits: normal high school uniform; wears t-shirts, pants, and sneakers.  
Café Outfit: White dress shirt, dark purple vest, light purple bowtie, black trousers, and black dress shoes.  
Mew Outfit: Navy blue high-collared jacket with white kanji symbol for "Ocean", black t-shirt, navy blue pants with white kanji symbol for "Sea-creatures", dark blue knee boots, black fingerless gloves.  
Race: Half Cyniclon, Half Human  
Personality: Serious, calm, patient, slightly gloomy.  
Parents: Sardon and Bridget  
Siblings: Augustina (fraternal twin sister)  
Love Interest: None  
Animal Infusion: Great White Shark  
Team Position: Tactical Planner and Strategist.  
Mew Name: Mew Thompson  
Mew Alien Upgrade Name: Mew Storm-Mew of the Raging Waves.  
Mew Weapon: Tsunami Staff-long light gray metal staff with giant dark blue sapphire on top with metal bands wrapped loosely around it.  
Powers, Abilities, and other Weapons: Super intelligence, teleportation, can breathe underwater in Mew form, Predasite Infusers, Tidal Wave Rush, Whirlpool Barrage, Megalodon Crash.  
Bio: Thompson is the younger twin of the Verdant Twins by two minutes. His father wasn't there when he was born, but he still holds great respect for him. Like Ethan, he rarely sees his father and last saw him at the age of three, meaning he barley remembers his father, much less what he looks or sounds like. He is an excellent strategist, and that is his position on the Mew Team. He and his sister, Augustina, plan on how to approach a battle. He enjoys fighting, but must keep his skin moist when in his Mew Form, or else he suffocates. He is a great swimmer, but is on the kendo team at his school. His Mew Mark is found on his chest. He likes to hang out with his friends and study sharks in his free time.

Name: Augustina Verdant  
Nicknames: Tina (by her friends and brother)  
Age: 16  
Hair: Purple, long, stops halfway down her back, wavy/ Pixie green in her Mew form.  
Eyes: Blue/ Pastel green in mew form  
Café Outfit: Pixie green maid's outfit  
Outfits: Wears typical high school uniform/Wears purple or dark blue gothic clothing; wears a black cloak at night.  
Mew Outfit: Pixie green tube top with dark green coral pattern, short dark green jacket, short dark green shorts, light green knee boots, dark green gloves like Zoey's.  
Race: Half Cyniclon, Half Human  
Personality: Serious, calm, patient, somewhat gloomy, goth demanor scares everyone around her, besides her friends.  
Parents: Sardon and Bridget  
Siblings: Thompson (fraternal twin brother)  
Love Interest: None  
Animal Infusion: Greenland Shark  
Team Position: Tactical Planner and Strategist  
Mew Name: Mew Augustina  
Mew Alien Upgrade Name: Mew Melody-Mew of Song.  
Mew Weapon: Ocean Harp-Silver harp with dark blue gems embedded in the frame.  
Powers, Abilities, and other Weapons: Super intelligence, teleportation, can breathe underwater in Mew form, can read minds and auras, Predasite Infusers, Frozen Ice Melody, Subzero Blast, Ice Sword Dance.  
Bio: Augustina is the older twin of the Verdant Twins by two minutes. She barely remembers her father, considering she was three when she and her brother, Thompson, last saw him, but loves him and reads reports he wrote long before she was born. She, like her brother, is a strategist and plans on how to approach battle. Also like her brother, she must keep her skin moist when in her Mew Form, or else she suffocates. She is captain of her school's swim team. Her Mew Mark is found on her left thigh. She likes to swim, go shopping, read romance and gothic novels, and hang out with her friends in her free time.

Name: Samantha Benjamin  
Nicknames: Sam (by her friends and brother)  
Age: 14  
Hair: Blonde like her mother's, long and wavy, stops at the small of her back/ Same in Mew form but slightly brighter.  
Eyes: Orange like her father's/ Yellow like her mother's in Mew form  
Outfits: typical high school uniform/wears mainly cardigans, tank tops, blouses, long skirts and plain jeans, and sandals.  
Café Outfit: Bright Yellow maid's outfit  
Mew Outfit: short yellow Chinese dress with a dark orange lion print on the left side near the bottom, dark orange bandages on her forearms, yellow fingerless glove on her right hand, dark orange knee boots.  
Race: Half Cyniclon, Half Human  
Personality: Happy, cheerful, supportive, over reacts somewhat, sort of a crybaby.  
Parents: Tarb and Kiki  
Siblings: Christopher (fraternal twin brother)  
Love Interest: None  
Animal Infusion: African Lion  
Team Position: Alien Identifier  
Mew Name: Mew Samantha  
Mew Alien Upgrade Name: Mew Leo-Mew of the Zodiac.  
Mew Weapon: Claw Katana-twin blade of Fang Katana; dark yellow handle with scarred blade.  
Powers, Abilities and other Weapons: Acrobatic, super intelligence, can control plants, Predasite Infusers, Lemon Barb Strike, Inferno Slash, Fangs n'Claws of Fury(performs with brother)  
Bio: Samantha is only five minutes younger than her brother, Christopher. If she has any memory of her father, it is buried deep within her mind, in places she can't break into, considering she was only a year old when Tarb, her father, last saw his children. She is on the gymnastics team with Erika, but has had more training than the older Mew. She is particularly fond of Ethan and sometimes gets onto his back. She is one of his main partners. She hopes to join Cirque du Soleil some day. Her Mew Mark is found on the right side of her neck. She likes to practice gymnastics, ride on Ethan's back, eat sweets, and hang out with her friends in her free time.

Name: Christopher Benjamin  
Nicknames: Chris (by his friends and sister) Chrissy Wissy (by Cathy) Stupid Mutt (by Ethan)  
Age: 14  
Hair: Brown like his father's, short, messy and somewhat spiky/ Black with brown and golden highlights.  
Eyes: Dark Brown like his mother's/ Dark Grey in his Mew form.  
Café Outfit: White dress shirt, dark brown vest, black bowtie, brown trousers, and black dress shoes.  
Outfits: typical high school uniform/ mainly wears t-shirts, hoodies and pants.  
Mew Outfit: Black high-collared jacket, yellow and brown splotched t-shirt, dark brown pants, black knee combat boots, black fingerless gloves.  
Race: Half Cyniclon, Half Human  
Personality: Hot-tempered, sort of loving, somewhat short tempered, strong, protective.  
Parents: Tarb and Kiki  
Siblings: Samantha (fraternal twin sister)  
Love Interest: None  
Animal Infusion: African Wild Dog  
Team Position: Alien Identifier  
Mew Name: Mew Chris  
Mew Alien Upgrade Name: Mew Zeroyasha-Mew of the Wild Pack  
Mew Weapon: Fang Katana-twin blade of Claw Katana; just like its twin  
Powers, Abilities, and other Weapons: Super intelligence, strategist, Predasite Infusers, Fangs n' Claws of Fury(performs with sister), Mega Frenzy Plant, Hyper Thunder Rush, can control plants.  
Bio: Chris is older than his sister by five minutes. He, like his twin, barely has memory of his father, since he was only a year old when his father left. He dislikes it when girls won't leave him alone, especially Cathy, who is incredibly violent with him. He also has a problem with Ethan, calling him "D*** Cat", and tries to attack him, but Ethan always wins. Despite his temper, Chris loves his sister and is always ready to protect her and his mother, Kiki. His Mew Mark is located on the back of his left hand. He likes sparring, fighting aliens, playing video games, and watching his sister practice gymnastics in his free time.

Name: Katelyn Bucksworth  
Nickname: Kate, sometimes Katie (by her friends and sister)  
Age: 16  
Hair: Crimson Red, long and straight/ Same in her Mew form  
Eyes: Grey/ Blood Red in her Mew form  
Outfits: private high school uniform/ mainly wears dresses and skirts.  
Café Outfit: Bright Red maid's outfit  
Mew Outfit:Bright red leather jacket with a goshawk insignia on the back, black tube top with red feather prints, dark leather red pants, black knee boots, black fingerless gloves.  
Race: Human  
Personality: stubborn, somewhat rude, independent, loving, cares for others.  
Parents: Corina and unknown father  
Siblings: Elizabeth (younger sister)  
Love Interest: None  
Animal Infusion: Red Goshawk  
Team Position: Aerial Assult Combatant  
Mew Name: Mew Kate  
Mew Weapon: Feather Ribbon Whip-whip with silver handle with a heart charm and bright red chord.  
Powers, Abilities, and other Weapons: Strong, fast, flexible, excellent dancer, Crimson Dagger Strike, Stun Mist, Talon Slash.  
Bio: Katie is the elder sister of the Bucksworth family. Her father is the CEO of a first-class company overseas and she never really sees him because he is usually gone months on end. She is a very talented ballerina, but her harsh personality makes her hard to work with. Her mother is in charge of the shows they put on. She is like her mother, drinks tea while the others work while at the Café. Since she is excellent at what she does, she is envied by her younger sister, Elizabeth. No matter what, she supports her sister and helps her practice. She has something against Ari and seeing him causes her to go into fits of rage. Her Mew Mark is found on the left side of her neck. She likes to dance, practice ballet, drink tea, especially foreign teas because of the exotic taste, and go shopping.

Name: Elizabeth Bucksworth  
Nickname: Lizzie (by her friends)  
Age: 15  
Hair: Dark Blue, long, goes to her waist/ Light Blue in her Mew form  
Eyes: Grey/ Pastel Blue in her Mew form  
Outfits: private high school uniform/ mainly wears blouses and jeans of any color and high heel boots.  
Café Outfit: Pastel Blue maid's outfit  
Mew Outfit: uniform in a steam punk style; dress is a metallic blue and dull gray-blue with a short skirt and unattached sleeves; cobalt blue, high-heeled ankle boots with black laces and studs' dark blue steam punk goggles on head.  
Race: Human  
Parents: Corina and unknown father  
Personality: Sweet, jealous, clumsy, kind, and caring.  
Siblings: Katelyn aka Katie (big sister)  
Love Interest: Ethan, though he is unaware of her feelings.  
Animal Infusion: Mocking Jay  
Team Position: Aerial Assult Combatant  
Mew Name: Mew Lizzie  
Mew Weapon: Birdsong Fans-light blue Japanese fans with feather prints on the light wooden handles.  
Powers, Abilities, and other Weapons: Strong, fast, somewhat flexible, Feather Needle Shower, Whirlwind Barrage, Soaring Twister.  
Bio: Lizzie is the younger sister of the Bucksworth family. She is extremely jealous of her big sister, Katie, because of her talent as a ballerina. She is clumsy when it comes to dancing and delivering orders. Her clumsiness is so bad that she sometimes embarrasses her parents during a performance. She receives help from Katie, who always has her back. She has a crush on Ethan and gets nervous around him. She is one of Ethan's main partners and does her best not to fail him. Her Mew Mark is on her right thigh. She likes to dance, be around Ethan, be useful, practice ballet, and go shopping with her sister in her free time.

Name: Cole Roberts  
Nicknames: Lone Wolf (by his co-stars)  
Age: 18  
Hair: Black, short with spiky bangs/ Dark Gray in his Mew form  
Eyes: Violet/ Lavender in his Mew form  
Outfits: mainly wears jackets, skinny jeans, and plain t-shirts, and sneakers.  
Café Outfit: Black dress shirt, light gray vest, white bowtie, black trousers, and black dress shoes.  
Mew Outfit: Black high-collared jacket, light gray t-shirt with wolf print, black fingerless glove on his left hand, dark gray pants, black leather combat boots.  
Race: Human  
Parents: Renee and unknown father  
Personality: Slightly cold, serious, cares for others, supportive.  
Siblings: Kevin (younger brother)  
Love Interest: Not confirmed, but it's possible he's in love with one of his co-stars.  
Animal Infusion: Himalayan Wolf  
Team Position: Alien-Animal Overseer  
Mew Name: Mew Cole  
Mew Weapon: Alpha Scythe-8 foot metal scythe with sharp blades extending from the heel; blade has black running wolf insignia.  
Powers, Abilities, and other Weapons: Strong, fast, problem solver, Shredding Fury, Brothers n' Arms Strike(performs with brother), Alpha Hunter.  
Bio: Cole is the older son of Renee and her husband. Like his mother, he is a famous star. He is a movie star, rather than a model and does action and horror films. He met Erika after she asked for his autograph at a movie premiere and joined the team to evade the paparazzi. Since he spends most of his time alone, he has earned the nickname Lone Wolf. Many of his fans love him and, like typical fangirls, want to marry him. He is rumored to be in love with one of his co-stars, but has yet to say if it's true or not. His Mew Mark is found on his right cheek. He likes to travel, dine out, relax, and play guitar whenever he has the time.

Name: Kevin Roberts  
Nicknames: Kev (by his co-stars and friends)  
Age: 16  
Hair: Purple short and slightly spiky/ Black in his Mew form  
Eyes: Blue/ Dark Gray in his Mew form  
Outfits: follows his brother's style.  
Café Outfit: Dark gray dress shirt, black vest, white bowtie, dark gray trousers, and black dress shoes.  
Mew Outfit: Raven black high-collared jacket, light gray t-shirt, black pants, light gray combat knee boots, black fingerless glove on his right hand.  
Race: Human  
Parents: Renee and unknown father  
Siblings: Cole(big brother)  
Personality: Loyal, kind, stubborn, sort of envious towards his brother.  
Love Interest: None  
Animal Infusion: Black Timber Wolf  
Team Position: Alien-Animal Overseer  
Mew Name: Mew Kevin  
Mew Weapon: Beta Scythe-like Alpha Scythe, but the metal is black and the insignia is white.  
Powers, Abilities, and other Weapons: Strong, somewhat fast, Iron Claw Slasher, Brothers n' Arms Strike( performs with brother), Beta Hunter.  
Bio: Kevin is the youngest son of Renee and her husband. He is famous too, but is a song writer. His band is called Wolf Pack and they usually do rock songs. He plays a variety of instruments and has many fans, but wishes he were as famous as his brother. He met Ethan at a poster signing and joined the team to boost publicity, but then did it out of the kindness of his heart. His Mew Mark is found on his left cheek. He likes to play the drums, travel with his brother, relax, and read comics whenever he has the time.

**Others: **

Ren: Present-19 year-old, Future-40 year-old Cyniclon. He has pitch black hair tied and styled the same way as Dren's (he had the hair style first, but Dren copied him) and has blood red eyes. His clothes are like Dren's but black and red. His weapon is a plain samurai sword. He is Dren's biological big brother. He is fond of Zoey, calling her Zoe-Zoe. He has some romantic feelings for her, but accepts the fact that she is Dren's without any pain. He is proud of his niece and nephew.

Lily: Present-18 year-old, Future-39 year-old Cyniclon. She has long dark brown hair which she ties up into pigtails like Ayame from Inuyasha does and has amber eyes. Clothes like Dren's but with a skirt; black and green. Her weapons are Sai swords which are as long as a samurai sword. She is Dren's biological big sister. She adores Zoey and welcomes her into her family. She loves her niece and nephew dearly.

Keeg and Krod: Present-8 year-old, Future-29 year-old twin Cyniclons. Both have green hair with black streaks; styled like Dren's but without the pigtails and have amber eyes. Dren's biological littler brothers. Both are sweet, loving and curious. They love Zoey and talk to her every chance they get.

Lilac and Daisy: Present-6 year old, Future-27 year-old Cyniclon girls. Lilac has brown shoulder length hair and red eyes and Daisy has short forest green hair and amber eyes. Both wear kimonos. Dren's biological little sisters. They love to play games and watch butterflies. They love having Zoey as their new big sister.

Astra: A 16 year-old Cyniclon girl. She has long, straight brown hair that curls inward at the bottom and Blue Aqua eyes. She is part of the team sent to recover the Tech Sword from Earth. She is deeply in love with Ethan, but the latter does not share her feelings. She is also Draco's little sister. Her weapon is a simple dagger. Her, her brother, and Mew Mew Ultimate are sent back into the past after an accident involving Lily's new experiment. (She plays Dren's role.)

Draco: A 17 year-old Cyniclon boy. He has short, messy dark blue hair with bright red eyes. He is Astra's big brother and is part of the team sent to recover the Tech Sword from Earth. He dislikes Ethan and tries to kill him when they encounter each other. His weapons are Sai swords similar to Dren's. Sent back in time with his sister and Mew Mew Ultimate. He is madly in love with Erika, despite her being a hybrid and refers to her as She-Cat. He wants to elope with Erika and take her back to Cyniclonia, so they can be together for an eternity.

Syria: A 20 year-old young Cyniclon woman. She has long, wavy brown hair that flows to the small of her back and light green eyes. She is the leader of the group sent to Earth to recover the Tech Sword. Her weapon is a mask that covers only her mouth and increases her screams, making them ear-bleeding and deafening. Sent back in time with her team.

Roark: A 7 year-old Cyniclon boy. He has short black hair and light orange eyes. His parents were killed when a Predasite went rouge, thus he is an orphan. He is taken to Earth by Ren and is under the care of Future Zoey, and considers her and the Hanson Twins as family. He has very little training and is very shy, but is cheerful and grows to love new friends, and Ethan and Ren help him. He has reoccurring nightmares about the reincarnation of Deep Blue and believes that one of the Ultimate Mews might be his host.

Ari: A 16 year-old alien boy from a planet that neighbors Cyniclonia. He has short, messy moss green hair, dark blue eyes, and antennas coming from the top of his head. He is homosexual and has a crush on Ethan, saying he finds his pigtails adorable, however the latter is disgusted by him. His weapon is a sword with multiple blades folded into one, and when used, strikes like a snake. With it, he is able to kill a group of people with a single blow. He hates women and is very sadistic. He wants the Tech Sword for his planet.

Chrysanthemum: A Cyniclon woman somewhere in her forties or fifties. She has long dark brown hair that reaches her ankles, golden eyes, and wears a yellow kimono dress with green dragonfly patterns. She is Dren's biological mother. She does not appear much, but cares deeply for her sons and daughters. She admires Zoey and loves her grandchildren. She is a housewife and has no military training. She hopes her mate, Korin, will allow Dren to return to the family.

Korin: A Cyniclon man somewhere in his forties or fifties. He has short, forest green hair, red eyes, and wears sort of a Chinese Mandarin red and black uniform. He is the head of several military bases. He hates humans and is the reason Dren and his adopted brothers do not see their children. His favorite children are Ren and Lily, the rest of his children he ignores. Dren tries to make his father proud of him. The reason Dren has adopted brothers is because he embarrassed his biological family and his father disowned him. He was then taken in by Tarb and Sardon's parents. Korin doesn't want Dren back in the family, but many try to change his mind.

Ultimate Mini Mew: Signaler and eater of Infusers. He is like the original Mini Mew except he is light green with pink ears, tail and wings tipped green. Belongs to Ethan and Erika.

Sandra: 16 year-old high schooler. She has long black hair and pretty dark gray eyes. She is Ethan's crush. There is a possibility that she is Mark's daughter, but it hasn't been confirmed. She is the host of Lady Aqua. She loves Ethan.

Lady Aqua: the alien form of Sandra. She is only mentioned, she is never seen for unknown reasons.

Katsura Virgo: a vocal from the planet Vocaloid. She has ankle length white hair tied into a braided with pink ribbons woven in and rose pink eyes. Her outfit is the same design as Luka's but is white and pink. She is one of Mew Mew Ultimate's allies. She calls the male Mews "Sir" and the female Mews "Mistress". More detail to come.

Cathy: A 14 year-old, cute girl. She has shoulder length brown hair and light grey eyes. She goes to the Mew Mews school. She typically wears dresses with short puffed sleeves and long sleeve t-shirts underneath, ballet flats, white or black leggings, and sometimes a hair ribbon. She may come off as loving and endearing, but expresses her affection through violent outbursts. Her crush is Chris Benjamin. She thinks they're engaged and threatens him when he ignores her. She dislikes competition.

Tyrus: A male Cyniclonian dragon. He is about as tall as half a city office building. All of his body is white and his eyes are dark blue. He is half alien dragon, half machine. Some of his body, such as his left leg, the outer bone structure of both his wings, and his right eye are robotic and mechanical. The reason for this is that when he was brought to Earth as an egg and hatched, his body couldn't deal with the climate change and Elliot had to "repair" him. Tyrus' brain is half living, half computer. He is the super weapon and sort of team mascot for Mew Mew Ulitmate. Originally, he was Ethan and Erika's pet. His deadliest attack is Hyper Mew Cannon Rush.

**Items**

The Tech Sword: A medieval sword with a white handle with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around the hilt and with a silver blade. To ensure that their planet stay alive, the government officials of Cyniclonia infused the Blue Aqua within an ordinary sword and plunged it into the ground. The Blue Aqua sent out life giving vibrations which healed the planet. 21 years later, the sword was stolen and Cyniclonia found itself dying again. The team of Syria, Draco, and Astra are sent toEarth to recover it and to execute the thief. It is unknown who stole the sword. The sword's other names are "The Blue Aqua Blade" and "The Sword of Resurrection".

**Okay, I had to redo this because I thought of more characters. Oh, and Ari's name is pronounced as follows: (the letter "R" and the sound "ee"). Korin's name is pronounced as follows: ("Core" and the word "in") Ari is actually my Mew Mew Power version of Jakotsu from Inuyasha. To learn more about Jakotsu, go to the Inuyasha Wikia and type in "Jakotsu" in the search engine. I apologize that he is "different", I am experimenting with homosexual characters. Ari is my first homosexual OC.**

**I'm sorry if we have a giant cast. I also have intentions of bringing aliens and other creatures from different shows into this fanfic. This will sort of be a multi-crossover. If I have not updated in forever, I am sorry. I'm having difficulty on how I should start the first chapter and I am very busy. My sincerest apologizes. **

_**~Yuki-chan~**_


	2. The First Two Appear

**My most sincere apologies. Here is the first chapter of Mew Mew Ultimate. I forgot to mention in the Character Introductions that Ethan has a tendency to say "Meow" after a sentence every so often. Well let's begin, shall we? **

**Chapter 1: The First Two Appear**

Zoey sighed happily as she placed two orders of white-chocolate cake on the table in front of her. The customers gave her an odd look, not because she was flushed, but out of confusion.

"Excuse me, miss?" one of the customers, a young girl, asked.

Zoey didn't open her eyes, but responded. "Hmmm, yes? What is it?" she asked, sighing dreamily.

"Uh, we didn't order this. We ordered strawberry shortcake" the same girl said, awkwardly.

Zoey quickly snapped from her dazed trance. She blinked for a moment, then realized her mistake. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me just take this back and see if I can get the right one this time. Be back in a jiff!" she said frantically, winking as she left.

Quickly, but carefully, the strawberry-haired girl hurried back to the kitchen, placed the cakes on the bar and grabbed the tray which held the strawberry shortcakes. She let out an exhausted sigh. Beside her, Corina was happily sipping her tea. She opened one eye and smirked. "Did you grab the wrong one AGAIN, Zoey?" she asked in a snobby way.

Zoey shot her a look that screamed "SHUT UP!". The blue-haired girl turned away, not caring at all. Across the room, Bridget was shakily pouring some coffee for an elderly man, Kiki was performing for a young woman and her two children, and Renee had rudely dumped, yet again, the wrong order in front of a young man who looked startled.

It was a typical day, it seemed, but little did any of them know that the present and the future would collide in a matter of hours.

**Some Time Later. . . **

"Alright, we're closed for the day, Elliot!" Kiki said cheerfully. She had just changed the sign on the door and was hurrying back inside to change. Corina was sipping her fourth cup of tea while Renee hung by her side, leaning against the wall by the kitchen door. Bridget and Zoey were stacking the chairs on the tables.

It was still bright out and the Cafe had closed early because it was a school holiday.

"Ah, that was a rather exhausting day, wasn't it?" Corina asked bluntly. A vein popped out behind Zoey's head in sheer annoyance. _'And how exactly was it exhausting for YOU, little miss I-Sit-On-My-Rear-All-Day-While-Everyone-Else-Works?' _she mentally asked. Bridget wiped some sweat from her forehead. She was rather proud of herself. She only broke four dishes. Kiki was pleased because of all the tips she received.

"That was a great shift. I think I'll head home and continue writing my next book once I'm done here" Bridget mumbled.

Kiki smiled and jumped up and down. "Hey, when you're done, can I read it?" she asked. Bridget smiled and nodded. The girls were just about to head to the change room when their pendants went off.

Elliot burst into the room.

"Girls! Basement. Now!" he shouted. The five followed the young blonde down the basement steps and into a small computer room. There, Wesley was sitting in front of a mass of computers. The alien detectors were screaming.

"What is it?" Renee asked, worriedly. Wesley acknowledged her quickly.

"A large group of Predasites has been detected in the park near downtown Tokyo. They've already destroyed a few blocks" he informed them.

Elliot was the next to speak. "Whose are they?" he asked.

"Judging from their appearance, my best guess is that most of them are Tarb's, but a few others are Sardon's and Dren's. The funny thing is, no Blue Aqua is in that particular area. I wonder what they're doing?" Wesley asked.

Zoey clutched her fists firmly. "I don't know. . .but we won't let them destroy the city on our watch!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" the other four girls joined in.

"Alright. Mew Mew Power, take 'em down!" Elliot called, swinging his arm to the side. The girls nodded and took out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" the five girls cried. Once they were transformed, they flew out of the Cafe and off towards the park. Just before the girls left, Wesley remembered something. "Girls! Wait, come back!" he shouted, but they were gone.

Elliot looked up, rubbing his head. "What is it, Wesley?"

"I forgot to tell them. . ."

"Tell them what?" Elliot asked, crossing his arms. Wesley motioned him closer and the blonde leaned in. "An hour before we closed the Cafe, the computers picked up an energy signal. When I checked out the video feed, it showed two columns of light. One was light green, the other was bright yellow. They appeared to be touching" Wesley explained. Elliot stared at him in surprise. "Columns of light? Is it an alien energy signal?" he asked, holding his chin.

Wesley shook his head, "No, not entirely. It was half alien, half. . .human. But that was before the columns. After the pillars vanished, the computers picked up two new Mew Mew signals" the brunette breathed.

Elliot's eyes widened. "What. . . ?!"

**Meanwhile. . .In Downtown Tokyo Park **

"Good job, girls! Keep it up!" Zoey shouted, dodging a dog-like Predasite before it swiped at her with its massive paw. The fighting had begun an hour ago and the Mews had grown tired. Most of the Predasites were Tarb's because they were plat-like. Sardon had created a few giant snake Predasites that oozed acid from their bodies. Dren created a slime monster, one that was much similar to the one he trapped Mark, and when it took something into its body, the object dissolved in a matter of seconds.

Zoey blasted one of the plant-like Predasites with her Strawberry Bell, only to have it regenerate. Dren chuckled.

"Nice try, Kitty-Cat! But that won't help. You see, I gave Tarb's little friends here the ability to re-grow after being torn up, so your little attack there is useless" the green-haired alien said smugly. Zoey grit her teeth in annoyance and frustration.

Renee took in what Dren said and thought for a moment. If they couldn't shred the Predasites so easily, then they'd have to find another way. No matter how many times they struck them, the creatures kept regenerating. Renee was getting ticked off, Zoey was flat out annoyed, and the other three were wearing out quickly.

"Okay, if we can't get rid of them as easily as we want, then we have no choice but to keep attacking. Corina, try attacking them-"

"Lotus Arrow! Full power!" a male voice shouted, cutting Renee off.

"Lemon. . .Barb. . .STRIKE!" a female voice called out.

The next thing the girls saw was a green, almost see-through arrow with swirling, sparkling green light and lotus flower prints dancing around it rocket past at almost light speed. It went through six of Sardon's snakes. All was still for a moment, then. . .BOOM! The snakes exploded and the little infusers separated from their hosts.

The next attack was dozens and dozens of glowing, neon yellow spikes that went as fast as the arrow. They completely ripped through Dren's slime creature, but didn't do much damage.

"HUH?!" the Mews and Cyniclons asked, turning their heads to the side, in the direction the attacks came from. Two people were running towards the scene.

Two Mews in fact. One was male, the other was female **(Guess who!) **

The male looked as if he were a clone of Dren, almost the spitting image of him. His hair was forest green, styled and tied the same way as Dren's, except the hair ties were dark brown. His eyes were forest green and cat-like. His skin was somewhere between peach and Cyniclon pale. He had fangs were his upper canine teeth should have been and semi-long nails. He had Dren's facial features too. His outfit was that of a forest green, high-collared jacket with a black stripe down each arm, a plain black T-shirt, forest green pants with a black stripe down each leg, black combat knee-boots, a black leather cat collar, and black fingerless biker gloves. He had a large black bow with imitation claw marks in his left hand. Over his shoulder, was a large green and black arrow case that held about sixteen green and black metal arrows. His Mew Pendant was silver and pinned on the fabric of his jacket over his heart. The insignia was a green print of crossed Sai swords. He had Iriomote Wildcat ears and tail, much like Zoey's, except his tail had no decoration.

The female looked a lot like Kiki, but was very different at the same time. Her hair was an extremely bright blonde, almost yellowish color, long and wavy and reached the small of her back. Her eyes were big, bright, and cat-like like Tarb's, but yellow like Kiki's. Her skin was the same shade as her companion's, and she had fangs and semi-long nails. She had Kiki's smile. Her outfit was that of short yellow Chinese dress out-lined in dark orange with a dark orange lion print on the left side near the bottom, dark orange bandages on her forearms, a yellow fingerless biker glove was worn on her right hand, and dark orange knee-boots shot up her legs. Her pendant was the normal gold color and the insignia was a dark orange lion, roaring. It was over her heart as well. She carried a katana sword with a dark yellow handle and a scarred blade. She had African Lioness ears and tail.

**(Okay, who wants to see these outfits?) **

Once the two were in range, the Mews could not help but stare.

"W-What the-?" Zoey stuttered. The other Mews were speechless too.

The aliens just stared, till Tarb broke the silence.

"Hey! Since when are there seven Mews?!" he shouted angrily. He looked over at Dren. "Did you know about this?!" he growled, but Dren didn't acknowledge him. He was too focused on the male Mew. Looking at him was like looking in a mirror almost. _'He looks so much like me. . .Why is that?!' _he mentally asked, shocked.

All was quiet, until the male Mew broke the silence. "I'm getting bored! C'mon, Sam!" he called to his companion. The younger Mew nodded and jumped in the air, a smile on her face. "Right behind ya, Ethan!" she said cheerfully.

Dren snapped from his trance. "You wanna play? Let's go!" he shouted. He shot a green orb made of electricity at the male Mew, now known as Ethan. The shot was fired at rapid speed. Ethan merely stood there, eyes half-lidded, watching the attack come closer and closer.

It was almost a foot away from him when. . .

_WHOOSH! _

He rocketed into the air, going about two hundred, maybe three hundred feet in the air. "WHOA!" the five Mews shouted in awe and amazement. He looked as if he was flying. He remained in the air for a few seconds before landing feet first on a nearby lamppost. Ethan smirked, "You're gonna have to do better than that, meow!" he called.

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you" Sardon warned, his voice filled with venom.

Tarb smirked, then glanced over at his Predasites. They were advancing on the other Mews, who were getting ready to fight them off. "Hey!" he shouted. The Predasites stopped and looked at their master, "Forget about them! Sick these two!" he growled, motioning towards Ethan and Sam. The creatures obeyed and rushed at the two.

Sam panicked a little when the creatures came at her. Ethan had crouched down while standing on top of the lamppost. "Hey, Sam" he said, pulling a metal arrow from the case on his back, "Can you distract them for me?" he asked.

Sam gave him a thumbs up. "Sure Ethan!" she responded happily. Gripping her katana firmly in her hand, she rushed at the oncoming Predasites. "Get ready!" she hollered at them, the blade of her sword glowing. The blade was then engulfed in flames and she jumped up.

"Inferno Slash!"

She swung the sword and a curtain of fire lashed out at the aliens, enveloping them in flames and burning them to a crisp. Moments later, they exploded and Infusers rose up from the smoke. Ethan looked up briefly to check on his companion. "Good work, Sam! Keep it up!" he called and went back to adjusting the dial on his arrow.

The yellow Mew continued the onslaught she produced. A plant-like Predasite came up from behind her and lashed out with a vine. Sam did a giant and graceful back flip at the last moment. She skidded behind the creature, turned around, and ran at the same one. She implanted the blade in the creature's back and watched as it was swallowed up by the fire.

"Too easy!" she giggled happily. The dark green Mew had finished his work and readied his bow and arrow. He pulled back and, aiming carefully, quickly released his grip. The metal arrow ripped through the air and attached itself to one of the plant Predasites. A split second later, the poor creature was engulfed in lightning. It cried out in pain and the onlookers could only watch, too amazed to intervene.

Ethan snickered, "Bull's eye. . ." he murmured, smirking. There was a sudden explosion and the Predasite was gone a moment later, leaving behind the Infuser.

"Hey Samantha! How many more we got?" the male Mew called to his companion. Samantha quickly counted up the remaining creatures, then looked back at Ethan.

"Just two more, sir! Only Uncle Dren's slime creature and the last one of Uncle Sardon's snake Predasites are left!" she said, determinedly. The two older aliens froze. So did the other five Mews. Had they heard her right? Did she just call Sardon and Dren her. . ._UNCLES?!_

"Awesome, meow!" Ethan shouted, "And don't call me 'Sir'" he added. Sam nodded and the two turned their attention back to the last of the Predasites. The slime Predasite had completely regenerated and the snake one was awaiting orders.

Ethan gave a look of confusion as he studied the aliens in front of him, "What's up with them? They look like they just saw a ghost or something" he inquired. Samantha shrugged and readied her katana. She charged ahead, not needing instructions from her companion, and attacked.

"Lemon Barb Strike!" she screamed. The dozens and dozens of glowing, neon yellow spikes were back and, before Sardon could react, ripped right through the last of his creations. The snake Predasite didn't even have time to blink before it was destroyed.

Ethan nodded in approval and readied his bow, "Alright, my turn, meow!" he cried, making strange hand gestures. He pulled his hand back, even though it looked like he was pulling on nothing, and a dark green arrow appeared out of thin air. Aiming carefully, he released it, shouting, "Lightning Arrow Strike!". A mass of electrical energy appeared around the arrow, trailing after it in spirals. It went right through the slime creature and an explosion came.

Dren cackled, "Aha ha ha ha ha! If you really think that that did anything, Kitty Boy, then I'm afraid you're in for a major let-down!" he laughed. Sweat appeared behind Ethan's head and his eyes were half-lidded. _Wow. . .Uncle Ren and Aunt Lily were right. He really was or is conceited at my age'. _

Sam looked up at Dren. "I'd have a good look at your Predasite if I were you" she called. Dren still cackled, but it slowly settled into an uneasy laugh, and finally stopped altogether when he realized that all that was left of his beloved slime creature was a pile of goo and garbage.

The three aliens stared, shocked. How did they-? They didn't understand. The Mews were speechless too. Zoey blinked a couple of times, her mouth slightly open. She looked at the dark green Mew. How was he able to destroyed the slime creature with one attack. When she first took on Dren's first slime creature, it regenerated after her attack. How were they two able to get rid of an entire pack of regenerating Predasites?! It didn't make sense!

Meanwhile, Tarb snapped out of shock. He glared at the two in front of him. "Why you-! You'll pay for that!" he growled. Dren summoned his Sai swords and shot a purple blob at the two. A split second, and I mean that literally, the two jumped into the air. They were hidden by the smoke for a moment, the reappeared in front of both Tarb and Dren.

"Sorry Dad!" the two said simultaneously before landing a punch on the aliens' faces. Samantha hit Tarb, Ethan hit Dren. The two were sent spiraling backwards. It took awhile for the two of them to regain their balance. Sardon grit his fangs. It was clear that these two alone were quite powerful. If they could destroy an entire group of Predasites with single blows, then they would have no problem seriously injuring him and his comrades.

With dreadful scenarios running through his head, he made up his mind. "We'll retreat for now" he decided. His comrades stared in shock.

"But-But Sardon-!" they protested.

Sardon glared at them, "No arguments! Let's go!" he snarled before teleporting away. The two reluctantly followed him, grumbling.

Ethan gave a half smile, half smirk crossing his arms and Sam jumped into the air happily. "We win! We win!" the little yellow Mew giggled.

"Mew Ethan! Mew Samantha!" another voice called out. All seven of the Mews turned their heads to see a man running towards them.

There was a man with short blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. He looked to be somewhere in his early forties. He wore a white dress shirt tucked into tan dress pants, black boots, and a long white lab coat. Upon closer inspection, he looked a lot like Elliot.

He ran up to Ethan and Samantha and gasped for breath. "YOU TWO OVER DID AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?! I COULD SEE THE EXPLOSIONS FROM HALFWAY ACROSS THE CITY!" he scolded.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "We did not over do it, you're overreacting" he said bluntly.

"Uh, Ethan?" Sam asked, pointing in the direction of the smoke. He followed her finger and his jaw dropped, in fact everyone's jaws dropped, when the smoke cleared.

There was a giant crater where all the Predasites had been. The giant fountain was gone too.

Ethan anime sweat-dropped. ". . .Oops. . .Meow. . ." was all her could say.

"W-who are you?" Bridget asked. The trio in front of them looked up and froze.

"Uh oh!" they said together.

Zoey and Kiki came closer to inspect the two Mews. The boy and girl smiled.

"Hi Mom" Ethan said, staring at Zoey.

"Hi Mom!" Sam cheered at Kiki.

Everyone stopped dead.

"HUH?!"

Oh yes, things were about to get _**very **_interesting. . .

**And that concludes Chapter 1. Sorry this took forever! I couldn't think of a way to start this story, but now that I have, we can get on with the plot! **

**If you have any questions regarding my Mews or other characters, please put them in your reviews or you can PM if you wish. I've also added more characters to the cast, so I'd reread the Character Introductions again if I were you. **

**Until next time, this has been Yuki~chan! **


	3. Explanations Are In Order

**Hi everyone! Time for chapter 2. I know you guys must have been waiting for this. But before we get rolling, there's some things I need to tell you. **

**First, I have put up a poll so you the reviewers can tell me which Ultimate Mew is your favorite. So far, only one person has taken my poll and Ethan Hanson is currently in the lead. **

**And second, I will have a Did-You-Know fact before each chapter about the making of Mew Mew Ultimate and its wonderful cast. **

**Again, if you have any questions regarding my Mews or any other of MMU's cast, please feel free to PM me or put the questions in your reviews. I will happily answer in the following chapter. **

**Now that that's said and done, let's get started! **

**MMU Did-You-Know Fact: If I created a Japanese Version of this story, Ethan's name would be Kisshu Ikisatashi Jr? **

**Chapter 2: Explanations Are In Order **

After a few brief moments of confusion, the man who resembled Elliot revealed himself to actually be Elliot Grant. Still in shellshock over what just happened, the Mews took a private conference on the situation. Bridget thought that they should ask the trio to return to the Cafe with them and talk things over.

Renee thought that the two new Mews might be Cyniclons in disguise and that the whole battle was staged by the Cyniclons in order to obtain information. Corina was quick to agree with her, but the other three though differently. Zoey had thought for a moment, then came out with what she thought. She said it was better to find out the truth rather than make assumptions. Kiki liked her idea and went for it.

After an intense discussion and a few arguments, the girls came to an agreement: They would ask the three to return to the Cafe with them for an "interrogation", as Corina liked to put.

Now, we join the five Mews as well as Elliot and Wesley with the three strangers back at the Cafe. The Cafe had been closed early for the school holiday, so the group could have a discussion in the basement.

Elliot finished the DNA test he had done, comparing his DNA to the man who claimed he was the adult Elliot Grant. When the results were put together, Elliot was beside himself, but remained calm as he pushed himself back from the computers.

He turned to the people behind him, his arms crossed. Bridget stepped forward. "Well?" she asked, nervous. Elliot kept a straight face.

"The my DNA matches his perfectly," Elliot said, motioning towards the older version of himself, "This man is definitely me as an adult. In other words, we're the same person" he added. The girls and Wesley gasped.

Unbelievable. Wesley looked at the older version of his friend. _'This man is really Elliot as an adult?'_ he thought. There was a bit of silence until Zoey stepped up.

"Okay, so. . .what about them?" she asked, motioning to Elliot's right, where Ethan and Samantha were at. Ethan sat on an old crate, Sam beside him, swinging her legs back and forth. The two had changed back into their human forms.

The truth was, Sam looked a lot like Kiki and Ethan looked a lot like Dren, but the two were different at the same time. Ethan was almost a clone copy of Dren. He had the same forest green hair, which was styled and tied into pigtails, one on either side of his face, except the hair bands were dark brown. He had Dren's facial features, fangs where his upper canine teeth should have been and semi-long nails. He was pale, but not as pale as Dren. His eyes were cat-like like Dren's too, but not the same color. He had chocolate brown eyes that were the exact same shade as Zoey's and were laced with warmth and brightness, but there also appeared to be some mischief there. He had human ears and Zoey's smile, but Dren's smirk also lingered there. As for clothes, his style was a cross between cool boy, skater boy, punk. He wore a light gray high-collared jacket with a dark gray stripe down each arm and black on the rim of the jacket's collar and on the cuffs of the sleeves, a plain jet-black t-shirt, light gray pants with the dark gray stripe down each leg and black at the bottom, black leather combat knee boots with gray laces, black fingerless biker gloves, and a black leather cat collar with a silver buckle off to the left side.

Sam resembled Kiki a good deal. she had Kiki's blonde hair, but it was wavy and reached the small of her back and her bangs covered her forehead, like Kiki's. Like Ethan, she was pale, but not as pale as the Cyniclons. She had cat-like eyes and orange in color, just like Tarb's. But they were big, bright and beautiful, just like Kiki's. She too had human ears, fangs where her upper canine teeth were meant to be and semi-long nails. She had Kiki's smile, which reflected her cheerful personality. As for her outfit, she seemed to like the gentle, shy girl look. She wore a mid-thigh length moss green cardigan with a pink flower pattern on the cuffs and pockets, a dull pink ruffled blouse with short sleeves, a long three-layered moss green skirt that stopped before her ankles, and earth brown sandals with straps that coiled around her ankles.

Elliot merely glanced at the two, before looking back at the strawberry-haired girl. "I'm comparing your DNA to Ethan's, as with Samantha's to Kiki's" he said bluntly. Zoey nodded and looked at the green-haired boy.

He had called her his mother, leaving her absolutely speechless. There was no way he could be her son. However, if the blonde-haired man before them was definitely Elliot as an adult, then the possibility of the boy being her son was on the rise. Let's not forget that Samantha had called Kiki her mother too. Zoey could not imagine how the little blonde girl was taking it right now. She was about to ask Kiki how she felt when a beeping sound came from the computers. Wesley smiled.

"Ah, the DNA test results are back" he said happily, pulling them up. He and Elliot studied them for a moment, before their faces went blank.

"No way. . ." Elliot murmured.

"This is. . .incredible. . . !" Wesley mumbled.

The girls tensed up at their voices. "W-what is it?!" Zoey asked, startled. Older Elliot gave her a gentle smile, but Younger Elliot turned to look at her with a somewhat unexplainable expression.

"Zoey. . .your DNA and Ethan's. . .a majority of it matches up perfectly. . .you are his mother" he breathed. The world around her seemed to freeze and Zoey found herself unable to speak. She looked over at Ethan, who glanced in her direction and smiled warmly. His smiled reminded her of how she smiled at her own parents. She watched as he stood up and walked towards her. When he was only a few inches from her, she realized how stall he was. Maybe an inch taller, but he was still fairly the same height as Dren.

He smiled brightly at her, "Hi Mom, meow" he murmured so only she could hear. He may have looked like Dren, but sounded nothing like him. Zoey gulped uneasily and responded, "Hi. . .Ethan" she whispered. Younger Elliot cleared his throat and directed his attention to Kiki.

"As for you and Sam, your DNA matches up as well. Kiki, say hello to your daughter" he said, glancing at Samantha. Kiki approached her daughter and gave a small smile and waved.

"Hi, Sam!" she mumbled sweetly.

Sam waved back at her mother, "Hi Mom!" she said giggling melodiously. Soon the two girls were hugging and jumping up and down. Kiki was shouting things like "Cool! I got to met my daughter!" and "You look a lot like me!". The two engaged in a conversation while Ethan had wrapped his arms around his mother's shoulders and hugged her to him. Zoey clung to his jacket, but was still in shock about everything.

A cough got the group's attention and they turned to look at both Older and Younger Elliot. The younger one glared up at his adult self. "Now that the DNA tests are over, perhaps you could tell us who are and why you are here" he grumbled.

Older Elliot smiled and looked at everyone. "Ah, yes. Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name, as I told you before, is Elliot Grant. I am 40 years old and I am currently running the next Mew Project," he paused, looking over at Ethan and Sam, "Let me introduce you to these two. The boy's full name is Ethan Dren Hanson and he is 17 years old. Zoey, he is your son, as you already know" he stated.

Zoey nodded slowly, releasing her grip on Ethan's jacket. Meanwhile, Kiki and Sam had stopped talking to pay attention to the conversation. Older Elliot looked at them, "And this little girl is Samantha Benjamin. She is 14 years old and is in fact your daughter, Kiki" he said calmly. Kiki nodded happily. Sam only smiled as brightly as her mother. After that, Older Elliot leaned against the desk and crossed his arms.

"Now then, you'd probably like to know why two of you just met your kids and why there's an older version of your boss in front of you. Well, I'll try to explain this is the simplest way I can: We are from the future. . ." he stated clearly.

Everyone froze, shocked. Elliot cut in.

"Well, think about it, if he's me as an adult, then they must be from the future" he grumbled. Everyone thought for awhile, then began to understand it. It made perfect sense, but the question was, _why _were they here? There had to be a good reason for it.

Corina looked at the adult version of Elliot. "Okay, if what you say is true, then why exactly have you come back here. . .to the past, I mean" she asked, calmly.

The blonde-haired man's face became serious, "Actually, we never intended to return to the past. You see, what happened was an accident"

"An accident? What do you mean?" Bridget asked.

"Allow me to explain a few things before we get to that. If you're wondering how many years into the future we are from, the answer is simple. We came from 21 years into the future. In our time period, many species of aliens have come to Earth, either to try and conquer it, study human beings and animals, or just out of curiosity. Rumors have spread that some aliens are looking for any Blue Aqua that the Cyniclons might have missed. Because of all the conflict that has been going on in our time, I decided to start a new Mew Project, for Earth's sake. I created new Mews and our team name is Mew Mew Ultimate" he explained.

Zoey blinked, "Mew Mew Ultimate?"

"Wow! That name is so totally awesome!" Kiki cheered. Sam giggled at her mother's expense.

"That's quite a name you came up with" Younger Elliot said gruffly. His adult self shook his head. "Actually, I didn't come up with the name. I have Ethan to thank for that" he said, looking over at Ethan. The green-haired boy lightly blushed and scratched his cheek, "Well, I did think that Mew Mew Power 2 was a bit unoriginal, so I came up with something else, meow" he confessed.

Sam hopped from her spot ad landed before the group. "Not only did he name the team, he actually designed our uniforms! Pretty cool, huh?" she asked.

Everyone stared at Ethan, not sure whether or to be impressed or shocked. Ethan gave his companion sort of a glare. "Well, all I did was sketch them. Elliot had them tailored and all that junk. Likewise, I think I did a good job and I liked how they turned out" he admitted.

Zoey blinked, "You're THAT good?! I'm impressed!"

Ethan smiled at her and winked. The adult version of Elliot cleared his throat. "Before we get carried away, let me say some more, please. Now, our team does not just include Mews. In fact, we have many different alien allies. We're sort of a union, to put it that way" he explained.

"Wow!" the girls chimed in unison.

"So, about that accident. . . ?" Corina said, pushing the subject. Ethan looked in her direction, "Ah, yes!" he paused, pulling away from his mother to stand before everyone, "As we told you, our coming back into the past was not intentional, but a twisted accident. You see, my Aunt Lily, who is my father's biological sister, was working on an experiment involving a Predasite that could take someone back to the past or into the future. She wanted to test it out, but there were some things for a test she required. Aunt Lily left momentarily to find the files she needed. However, in her absence, some of our enemies showed up and began attacking. I think all the commotion startled the Predasite and it activated it's power. This blinding white light came and next thing I know, Sam and I find ourselves in an alley behind a shop and the rest of the team is nowhere to be found. Ugh! Why does life have to be so complicated?!" he growled in frustration.

Sweat appeared behind everyone's head.

Older Elliot rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we have a bit of a problem. Somehow, when we were transported here, we got separated from the rest of our team. Mew Mew Ultimate has ten members, and that's just the Mews"

"Whoa! Ten?!" Bridget asked, shocked.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Corina asked, frowning.

"We have countless alien races coming to our planet. We need all the help we can get" Older Elliot said. There was silence for awhile as the group thought over everything. Zoey did not go to Ethan to hold him again. She still found it hard to believe that she had just met her son. She wondered how Kiki felt when she met her daughter. But what disturbed her the most was Ethan's appearance. He looked like a clone of Dren. Too much like him in fact.

And it frightened her.

_'If I'm his mother and he looks like Dren. . .does that mean what I think it means?!'_ she thought, scared. "Um, Ethan?" she asked. The green-haired boy looked at her.

"Huh? Oh, what is it, Mom?" he asked, smiling warmly, something Dren never did. Zoey shuffled her feet and rubbed her hands together.

"I was just wondering: Who is your father?"

Silence.

The boy just stared at her, as did Sam. Kiki added on, "Oh yeah! Sam, who is your father?"

The two blinked at their mothers, before smiling.

"Isn't it obvious?" they asked in unison. The two girls were quiet for a moment. Once realization hit them, Kiki got an excited look on her face while Zoey paled and shivered.

"I thought your eyes were familiar in color. You have Tarb's eyes, so he must be your Papa!" Kiki directed her words towards Samantha. The blonde nodded, smiling. "That's right. I'm half Cyniclon, half Human. Ethan is too" she said, pointing at her companion.

Ethan smiled brightly. Zoey, however, got even paler. _'Ethan is. . .DREN'S son?! And I'm Ethan's mother. . so, that means. . .' _she thought, panicking. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the strawberry-haired girl screamed. Soon, the room seemed to spin and she felt herself swaying slightly.

Ethan watched as his mother swayed form side to side, until it hit him.

"SOMEBODY CATCH HER, SHE'S GONNA-!" he screamed.

Next thing everyone knew, Zoey was unconscious on the floor. Bridget immediately ran upstairs to get something to fan Zoey with while Wesley soaked a handkerchief in some water and laid it out on the poor girl's forehead.

**Some Time Later. . . **

"Hey, she awake yet?" Younger Elliot asked, annoyed. Zoey had been out cold for two hours. With Ethan's help, Wesley laid her out on one of the beds in an upstairs room. Wesley looked up at his friend, "No, she's still out. Not to worry though, she should come to in a little bit" he said reassuringly. Ethan sighed.

"That's the first time I've seen my mother faint. Probably won't be the last, but oh well" he murmured. Younger Elliot nodded and looked down at the Cafe level. The four Mews, with Samantha, were gathered around his future self, talking about whatever came to mind. As he walked down the stairs, he thought about the situation.

_'This doesn't look good. If they're from the future, then they'd better be careful. I've heard that if you alter something in the past, there's no telling how it will affect the future. If something does happen and it changes the future, there may not be another Mew Project, heck Ethan and Sam might not be born at all. Better keep our guard' _he thought seriously.

The group was laughing happily, until a cough made them stop.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Younger Elliot asked as he approached the group. Sam was the first to speak.

"Well, Ethan and I should round up our teammates. . .and any of our allies if they came back with us" she said quietly. When she saw Ethan coming down the staircase, she rushed right to him.

"Ethan!" she squeaked.

"Yeah, meow?" he asked.

"We need to round everyone up, don't you think?" she asked. Ethan nodded, smiling. Right, they had to find their teammates, then after that, try to get back home. But, how were they gonna do that?

Ethan smiled and so did Sam. The others stared at them happily. It was obvious that the two were close. Older Elliot got up and went towards his Mews. "Well, let's round up the gang," he paused to turn and look at Mew Mew Power, "Thank you. It was nice to meet you girls again. I'm certain Ethan and Samantha loved seeing what their mothers looked like as teenagers. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to locate and retrieve the rest of Mew Mew Ultimate" he explained.

Renee stepped forward. "Hold on! I have a question: Are all the Mews on your team related to us?" she asked. Her answer was a nod from Ethan. "Yeah, you're right, Aunt Renee. each of you has two children. You have two sons, Aunt Corina has two daughters, Aunt Kiki has Samantha and a son named Christopher who are twins, Aunt Bridget has fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, named Thompson and Augustina, and lastly, my mother has my twin sister Erika, me, and our adopted brother Roark" he finished.

"Three sets of fraternal twins on one team?! What are the odds?!" Corina said, astounded. Sam was the next one to speak.

"Hey, do you guys want to help us find our friends? Of course, we'll have to wait for Aunt Zoey to wake up, but would you like to?" she asked. Ethan and Older Elliot felt uneasy about her offer. Should they? Something could go wrong and alter the future.

The girls took a private conference and talked it over. Bridget liked the idea of going to meet her children. Corina thought it would be pretty nice to meet her daughters, but would only go if Renee was interested. It was obvious Kiki was hooked on the idea an they'd get an answer from Zoey once she came to. Renee took awhile to make her decision. Sure, they idea of meeting her sons sounded appealing, but was it really worth it? How would meeting her children affect the future? Would her sons ever be born at all? Would Mew Mew Ultimate even exist?

That was what bothered her. How would this unexpected meeting change the future? Well, they would certainly find out. Making up her mind, she agreed to help out. Finishing their conference, the girls looked at their boss. Younger Elliot sighed and gave a strained nod.

"Looks like we're helping you" Wesley said happily. The Mews whooped and laughed joyfully. This was gonna be great. Younger Elliot pulled Wesley away from the others to speak with him.

"Wesley, tell no one, but I think we're in for quite a wild ride" he murmured. The brunette smiled.

"Yup, this should be interesting. But I think we'd better tread carefully. Who knows what'll happen next?" he suggested worriedly.

The young blonde sighed, "Well, at least we won't be bored"

It seems that things have taken a turn in an unexpected twist. However, how will a meeting with these future Mews and their allies affect the Mews of the present? And more importantly, how will relationships change because of these new Mews?

**Alright, Chapter 2 is finished! I'm not sure how it went, but I hope you all liked it. I'll try and update every week if I can. Things are going to pick up soon. I hope you're ready for it.**

**The next chapter will be called: Six Aliens and Two Sharks. Can you guess which Mews we'll be meeting next? **

**Please review! Until next time, this has been Yuki-chan!**


	4. Six Aliens and Two Sharks

**OMG! I'm SO sorry, you guys! I meant to update last week, but got sidetracked. So, you'll be treated to TWO chapters this time. Here are the next chapters for MMU! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I'm so glad you guys like this story. Anyway, let's get the ball rolling. Time to meet some more OCs of mine. I think you'll all like these guys! **

**By the way, if you seen an asterisk (*), that means there's going to be a note at the end of the chapter.**

**MMU Did-You-Know Fact: Augustina Verdant is named after a classmate of mine who is from Russia. Augustina was also based on Saki Hanajima from Fruits Basket. **

**Chapter 3: Six Aliens and Two Sharks**

**Saturday, April 4th 2:00 p.m.**

While the Mews and their newfound friends were out looking for the rest of Mew Mew Ultimate, Sardon, Dren, and Tarb were recovering from their last fight, which ended horribly, thanks in part to Mew Ethan and Mew Samantha.

Dren and Tarb were holding some sort of ice packs to their faces were the Mews punched them. Sardon was checking the data they had obtained from the two new Mews.

"I can't believe I let myself get hit by a girl!" Tarb growled. Dren whacked him on the head.

"Shut up, bratty britches!* You're whining is giving me a headache!" the green-haired boy shouted.

"Will you two shut up?!" Sardon snapped from his place at the computer. Dren and Tarb growled and moved away from each other. Dren decided to blow off some steam by thinking about Zoey. He started imagining her voice, sweet scent, soft strawberry red hair, and her cutesy brown eyes. Then, his mind trailed back to the Mew who looked like him. The fact that the boy was almost a clone copy of him was frightening, but at the same time. . .interesting. His archery skills were nothing to sneeze at either. As his thoughts drifted back to the fight, he remembered something the boy had said right before he punched him:

_"Sorry Dad!"_

Dren stiffened. What. . .the. . .heck? H-he had called him his father?! But-but how was that possible?! As thoughts bombarded his brain, Dren felt overwhelmed. Why?! Why did that boy call him "Dad"?! It made no sense! How could he have a teenage son if he was a teenager?! More importantly: who was his mother? It was unreal and unbelievable. And he wasn't the only one who thought so.

Tarb was experiencing similar shock as he thought about the girl who resembled his Kiki so much. Wait. . ._his_ Kiki?! The brunette shook his head to get rid of that thought. He did NOT care about the monkey-girl in any way. The only thing he cared about was seeing her cry. But, anyway, the fact that the new yellow Mew had called him her father was more than he could handle. He got a headache just thinking about it.

"What's the matter with the two of you?" Sardon asked, getting their attention. Tarb stood up.

"Has anyone failed to notice that those new Mews referred to me and Dren has their Dads?!" he snapped.

"Yeah! How do you explain that?" Dren added on. Sardon thought for a moment, then spoke. "I sense a connection here. I believe that those new Mews might be from the future" he said bluntly.

His comrades just looked at him.

"You sure?" Dren asked. That would explain the whole father thing he and Tarb went through. Sardon gave a light shrug.

"Who can say? However, I suggest we keep an eye on them" he murmured.

Then, a melodious giggle echoed throughout the dimension. The three looked around frantically for its owner.

"Oh dear. It seems things are getting quite interesting, aren't they, Brother?" a female voice giggled.

"Ah yes. And you know I just love it when a situation gets interesting" a male voice spoke.

Then, two aliens teleported in front of the three aliens. A boy and a girl, who appeared to be in their late teens. The boy had pitch black hair that was, for some odd reason, styled and tied the same way as Dren's. His uniform was like Dren's, but the colors were black and blood red. He also had eerie blood red, cat-like eyes. Like all Cyniclons, he was pale. His expression was smug and mocking.

The girl had dark brown hair which she tied into pigtails almost all the way behind her head and had amber cat-like eyes. She was pale, like the boy, and wore a uniform like Dren's, but had a skirt and the colors were black and green. Old black ribbons held up her pigtails. Her expression was cocky, but there appeared to be sweetness in there somewhere.

"Hello Dren" the two said in perfect unison.

Dren looked slightly annoyed, but stared them in the eye.

"Ren" he murmured, looking at the black-haired alien, "Lily" he added, staring at the brown-haired alien girl. Ren smirked some. "Now, now Dren. Is that anyway to greet your big brother and sister?" he asked, smugly.

Dren ignored his brother. Lily did a twirl, giggling some, "Well, it's certainly nice to see you" she said happily. Dren ignored her as well. The area was silent, before Sardon spoke.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? You two cannot possibly be here for your own reasons, can you?" he inquired. Lily stopped twirling and looked at him, a smile filled with smugness and mischievousness on her face. "If you must know, we came here by Father's-I mean, Commander Korin's-request" she said.

Ren chuckled. "More like orders"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway, we were sent here by the Commander and by Deep Blue himself to help take back this planet faster. Our wonderful leader thinks that the three of you are taking too long and he's getting his undies in a bunch about it. So, he thinks that a little extra help will speed up the process" she explained.

Sardon rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he did not respect Lily, it was the fact that she let her father dominate her and her siblings. Tarb thought she and Ren were incompetent jerks, and Dren just saw them as family members, or rather, ex-family members.

"Come on," Dren started, looking at Ren this time, "Is there another reason why the two of you are here?" he asked casually.

Ren gave a smirk that was a mixture of evil and teasing. "Yeah. We heard you found a mate, so we wanted to meet her" he said smugly. Dren stared shocked. They wanted to _**meet **_Zoey?!

"Yes, but isn't it true that she is not one of us? She is a human, correct?" she asked.

Dren regained his composure, glanced at his big sister and nodded. Lily beamed, "I thought so! I was surprised actually. You never seemed like the type of person to let your emotions get in the way of your work" she stated, teasingly.

Dren scowled and looked away. His brother and sister chuckled. Sardon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you two done?" he asked, agitated. The two ignored him.

"Well, when can the six of us meet the lucky girl?" Lily asked. Dren stared wide-eyed again. _'They're SERIOUS?! They really want to meet my Kitten?! Wait. . .did Lily just say. . .the __**SIX **__of us? Does that mean. . . ?' _Dren thought to himself. Before he could say anything, a light blue portal appeared not to far off from where the five aliens were.

There were some sounds coming from it. "Hey, look! The portal's open!" the voices of two little boys chimed. They were followed by two giggling voices, "Yay! Let's go, let's go!" a little girl called.

"Wait for me!" another little girl shouted. Out of the portal, came four little, Cyniclon children. Two boys and two girls.

The boys were identical twins and looked to be 8 years old. They had forest green hair with black streaks. Oddly enough, their hair was styled like Dren's, but the lock of hair on either side of their faces was not tied and they had amber eyes. Like most twins, they wore matching outfits. They had black, short-sleeved t-shirts with puffed sleeves, dark green tank tops that were stitched into the shirts, black pants that seemed to bag on them a little, dark green loincloths, dark green ribbons attached to their pants, but did not float, and their boots were knee length, dark brown and laced up with dark green laces. Their expressions were happy and giddy.

Dren blinked in surprise. "Keeg?! Krod?!**" he asked, shocked. He looked at the girls.

The two were twins, but fraternal. They looked nothing alike, but both appeared to be 6 years old. One girl had shoulder length hair that was brown like Lily's and had red eyes. She wore a silver color yukata (kimono) that seemed shiny in some aspect with different mixtures of pink and purple waves patterns of varying shades and her obi was fuchsia purple. Her sister was different. She had short forest green hair that was styled into a bob-cut, very similar to Zoey's when she didn't have her pigtails in and had bright amber eyes. Her yukata was a sunset yellow with a light orange flower design at the bottom with dark green leaves fluttering around and her obi was a orange, like Tarb's eye color.

"Lilac?! Daisy?!***" he asked again. The four children spotted him and rushed to him.

"BIG BROTHER DREN!" they squeaked happily. Dren held out his hands to stop them.

"Wait. . .wait. . .wait. . .wait. . .WAIT! GAAAAAHHHHHH!" Dren screeched. The four tackled him to the ground and wriggled and giggled happily on top of him. Tarb burst out laughing, Sardon sighed in aggravation, Ren chuckled, and Lily giggled. Seeing Dren squirm underneath a pile of little kids was adorable.

Angry and somewhat annoyed, Dren was able to climb out from beneath his little brothers and sisters and tried desperately to keep them at bay. The kids continued giggling and laughing happily, smiles on their faces. Clearly they were happy to see their big brother again.

With one good, but gentle, push, Dren was able to get them off him. He stood up, his hands balled into fists at his sides, and growled, "What are the four of you doing here?!" The children stopped and stared at him. Daisy, the girl with the green hair, spoke, "Big Brother Ren and Big Sister Lily were told by Father that they had to babysit us" she paused, letting her sister add on.

"And when we heard that you found someone to be your bride, we were so happy for you. We wanted to meet her" Lilac, the girl with the brown hair, squeaked.

"We also heard that she's human right? Can we meet her?" Daisy begged. Dren hesitated and wasn't sure how to respond. That was when the four of them quadruple-teamed him. "Please, Big Brother Dren?! We wanna meet our new Big Sister!" they wailed, giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

Dren felt uncomfortable being hounded by his younger siblings. Sardon spoke after a while. "We'll leave you seven to catch up. Come with me, Tarb" he said, teleporting away. The brunette followed behind him, leaving Dren to the mercy of his brothers and sisters.

Ren let out a light chuckle, "Well? They're waiting" he said smugly.**** Dren sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll take you to meet her. . ." At this, the little ones jumped up and down, cheering. Then, he was bombarded with questions:

"What's her name?" Keeg inquired.

"How old is she? 17, like you?" Daisy asked.

"Is she pretty?" Krod asked.

"Is she one of the Mew Mews?" Lilac persisted. Dren's mask of annoyance returned.

"You'll get your answers when you see her!" he shouted. The four kids panicked and backed away from their brother, sensing his anger. Lily smoothed down one of her pigtails and smiled. "Well, let's go find our new sister and Dren's future bride, shall we?" she asked.

**Meanwhile. . . **

Mew Mew Power along with Ethan, Sam, Older Elliot, Younger Elliot and Wesley had set out to recover the rest of them team. They had split into groups: Ethan went with his mother Zoey to Tokyo Central Plaza, Sam and Kiki went as a mother-daughter duo to Downtown Tokyo, Renee and Corina checked various parks, Older Elliot and Bridget checked the beach, and lastly Younger Elliot and Wesley monitored everything from the Cafe basement.

In Tokyo Central Plaza, Ethan and Zoey were having difficulties. "Do you see any of your teammates?" Zoey asked her son, who seemed to be getting a headache. Ethan shook his head, "No, it's impossible to recognize anyone in a crowd like this, meow" he admitted.

Zoey sighed. This was harder than she thought. How were they supposed to find 8 more Mews in this mess? It was nearly impossible! She felt Ethan take her hand and guide her to a bench. The two sat down, side by side. They were quiet for a moment, before Ethan reached up and touched his cat collar. Zoey realized he had pressed something on it.

"What're you doing?" she asked, leaning in. Ethan smiled warmly at his mother.

"Oh this? You see, Mom, this cat collar isn't just an accessory. It also has a miniature two-way radio inside that allows me to communicate with my teammates and our allies. I know I should have tried this before, but I thought we'd all be together in one place. Here, watch" he said, pressing a small black button: "_This is_ _Ethan, anyone out there? Hello? Sis? Tina? Thompson? Chris? Anyone?_" he asked, but all he got was static. The green-haired boy grumbled and leaned back on the bench.

Zoey joined him. They couldn't contact the Mews through Ethan's cat collar radio and they couldn't find them naturally. What could they do? Zoey was about to suggest that they return to the Cafe, when her cell phone rang. Zoey picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Zoey, we've just picked up two new Mew signals" Elliot's voice came.

"Really? That's awesome! Where are they?" she asked. There was a pause, then the blonde spoke again.

"That's odd. . .according to the detector. . .the two Mews are. . .at the aquarium" he murmured. Zoey's face turned into a confused look. "The aquarium?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Hey, ask Ethan if anyone on his team has any sea creature DNA" he added. Zoey held the phone away and looked at her son. "Hey Ethan, do any of the Ultimate Mews have the DNA of a sea creature or something?" she asked.

Ethan smiled, "Yeah, Thompson and Augustina Verdant, Aunt Bridget's kids. Thompson has the DNA of a Great White Shark and Augustina has the DNA of a Greenland Shark. Did you say the two new Mew signals came from the aquarium?" he asked. Zoey nodded. "Then that's gotta be Augustina and Thompson! Meow!" he replied happily.

Zoey giggled and held the phone to her ear, "Ethan says that Thompson and Augustina Verdant, Bridget's kids, have shark DNA: A Great White and a Greenland Shark" she responded. From the other end of the phone, Elliot checked the Red Data Animal List and found the two species of shark.

"Okay, got it. I tell the others. You two rendezvous up with everyone at the aquarium, okay? Later!" Elliot said, then hung up. Ethan got up and pulled his mother off the bench. "Alright, let's head to the aquarium!" he stated. Zoey nodded and followed her son through the crowd.

As she followed him, she began to think hard about everything that had occurred. _'I know that I care for Ethan because I found out he's my son. But. . .why? Why does he have to be Dren's son? Why can't he be Mark's son? is it possible that I fall in love with Dren in the future? NO! That's stupid! I love Mark, not Dren! But. . .with time. . .people can change' _she thought.

No way was she in love with Dren. She belonged to Mark and Mark alone. If Dren really loved her, he'd prove it. . .

**About an hour later-At the aquarium entrance. . . **

"There you guys are, meow!" Ethan shouted happily when he spotted the other four Mews, along with Samantha and Older Elliot. Zoey followed her son through the crowd. She saw them and waved.

"Alright, we're all here. I bet the two Mews are inside, but where would they be?" Bridget asked once Ethan and Zoey were in range.

Ethan stopped short. "Well, they are sharks, so the shark exhibit is the most obvious spot" he stated.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Kiki chimed, gesturing over to a large board. Tacked on it, were the exhibits that were currently on display. Corina sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Kiki, we're here to find two Mews, this is no time for fun!" she snapped.

"Sorry. . ." Kiki replied. Samantha took a closer look at the board. One flyer caught her attention. It read:

**For the first time ever, the International Aquarium of Tokyo has a Great White Shark on display for the public. This particular shark is the biggest ever caught in history and, because of his massive size, we have named him Jaws*****. **

"Let's check out the Great White Shark exhibit. I bet that's where they are" Sam called. The group decided to look around at the other exhibits first just to double check and make certain on their decision. Kiki and Sam got sidetracked at most of the exhibits, forcing Ethan to pull them away. Sometimes Bridget or Corina did it, but mostly it was Ethan. Renee had disguised herself in plain, almost drab clothes and sunglasses in order to hide if any of her fans were there.

When the group finished checking the sea lion exhibit, that was when it happened.

An explosion came from the shark exhibit. Smoke gushed from the area and people ran, screaming like mad. One man kept yelling something over and over again, "Walking shark!" he cried. The noise was so loud that Ethan and Sam had to cover their ears. They grunted in pain.

"What's wrong?" Renee asked. Ethan looked at his purple-haired aunt.

"Because Sam and I are half Cyniclon, our ears are a little more sensitive to sound. If the noise level gets too high, we could go deaf" he informed her. Zoey was surprised. Apparently, the two were a true combination of their parents.

Sam had focused on the man who yelled "Walking shark" and knew that it must have been a Predasite. "Let's go!" she said. The others followed her into the smoke. When it cleared somewhat, they could see that a majority of the tanks had been mashed and many dead or almost sea creatures were lying on the floor.

Then, they heard growling. Sam peered into the remainder of the smoke, and that's when she saw it. The Predasite. No doubt, whoever made it used the aquarium's latest attraction. . .Jaws the Great White. The shark Predasite had big strong arms and legs that were webbed, red streaks marked different areas on its dark blue body. Its eyes were coal black and frightening, and its teeth were as sharp as razor blades. Its body seemed somewhat strained, but nonetheless it was horrifying to look at. It was massive in height and towered over them. Fresh blood leaked from its mouth.

Sam looked around for any human remains, but found none. That relieved her. As long as no one got hurt or worse yet killed, she was fine. Zoey stared at the Predasite with sheer terror in her eyes, then she noticed the seal on its forehead.

"I don't recognize that seal. It doesn't belong to Sardon, Dren or Tarb!" she shouted. Everyone gasped. Did that mean that. . .there were more aliens?! Cackling voices rang overhead.

The Mews looked around, until they saw them. Three Cyniclons. Dren was one of them, the other two the group did not recognize. One Cyniclon, a girl with dark brown hair in high pigtails and golden eyes, looked down.

"Oh goodie! The Mews are here! It's show time!" the girl cheered. Zoey glared at her.

"Who are you?!" she asked, snarling. The girl giggled again.

"The name's Lily. I'm 18. I'm Dren's big sister. This is my big brother Ren. He's 19," she said gesturing to a boy with black hair styled and tied like Dren's and red eyes, "and of course, you know Dren" she gestured to said alien boy. "This," she said, looking down at the shark creature, "is my creation. You see, I like creating monster Predasites, possibly because I like getting my work done quickly and effectively" she explained.

"My sister created this Predasite to lure you all in here. We saw you enter this place, so we thought we'd put on a show. It's called: The Killer Shark vs. The Mews. Though, we did not expect those two with you," Ren stated, pointing at Ethan and Sam, "But now that you are here, the only thing left for us to do is pick up Dren's bride and make our exit, leaving the rest of you as chow for my sister's pet! Now, which one of you is Zoey?" he asked, smirking.

Said girl stepped forward. "That would be me. And you can forget it! I'll never be Dren's bride! I don't love him, I hate him!" she screamed. Ren and Lily's smirks faltered. From the rumors they had heard, it sounded like Zoey and Dren were madly in love. Was the rumor really just a one-sided love? For a moment, Dren felt a stabbing pain in his chest. What was it? The feeling of rejection? But. . .he could only feel that pain if he were. . .in love. . .

Ren's shocked expression turned into a snarl, "Fine! We'll do this the hard way!" he screeched. Two samurai swords with red ribbons tied around the hilts appeared in his hands. Lily summoned two Sai swords that were at the length of a samurai sword. Dren summoned his Sais.

"Okay, let's go guys!" Zoey, taking out her pendant. The girls and Ethan and Sam did took out their pendants as well.

"Power Pendants Metamorphosis!" Mew Mew Power shouted.

"Mew Mew Ultimate Metamorphosis!" Ethan and Sam shouted. Bright lights appeared around the girls and two columns, one light green and the other yellow, appeared for Ethan and Samantha. The lights faded and the battle commenced.

Ren attacked Renee and repeatedly jabbed at her. The Wolf Mew was able to use her whip as both a weapon and a shield. She block the swords then, when she found an opening, lashed out at the black-haired alien boy. Lily took on Bridget and Kiki. The Cyniclon girl nearly got Kiki in the abdomen, and sometimes, the neck. However, Bridget was able to push her back with blasts of water. Lily slashed the green Mew, cutting at her arms. Bridget cried out in pain, causing Kiki to give Lily a good kick to the stomach.

Dren fought Zoey and Corina. The bird Mew shot as many Heart Arrows as she could fire and Zoey used her Rose Bell. Dren deflected the arrows and was able to avoid the oncoming blast. Finally, Ethan and Sam were left to deal with the shark Predasite. The two summoned their weapons, Fang Bow and Lightning Arrows for Ethan and Claw Katana for Sam, and watched the creature curiously.

"So, how are we going to do this, Ethan?" Sam asked, eyes narrowed. Ethan thought for a moment. Strategies weren't his strong point. That was Thompson's field of specialty. "No sure. Thompson and Augustina are our Tactical Planners and Strategists. But it looks like we'll have to do without them, meow" he said, creating Lotus Arrow.

Sam nodded and gripped her katana. "Ready?"

"Ready" Ethan responds. Without warning the Predasite charged forward, quick as light. Sam dashed towards the creature in an attempt to intercept its attack. Claw Katana's blade glowed a neon yellow. "Lemon Barb Strike!" the Lioness Mew shouted, sending forth the glowing yellow spikes. The spikes merely grazed the Predasite's skin, but caused the creature to bleed.

Unfortunately for Sam, she had little time to fire another attack and the Predasite slammed into her, sending her across the room and into one of the mashed tanks. "SAMANTHA!" Ethan screamed. When Kiki saw her daughter flying, she screamed too. Once Sam hit the hard, wet concrete and broken glass, she lost consciousness. Her skin was cut and scraped and little trickles of blood oozed from her injuries.

Ethan grit his teeth in anger and glared at the Predasite, "You'll pay for hurting her!" he screeched, releasing Lotus Arrow. The arrow made contact with the creature, but it appeared to bounce off. The Wildcat Mew stared in shock. "That's impossible! My arrows either injury and completely destroy my intended target" he growled. He was so distracted that he failed to react in time. The shark Predasite had raced around behind him and, without warning, sunk its deadly, sharp teeth into the boy's right shoulder.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed. Blood gushed from his shoulder as the creature tore at him, its once pearl white teeth now stained crimson red. The other Mews turned to see what had happened when a curtain of blood splash in front of their eyes. Zoey stared in horror as she watched her son's blood mix in with his green uniform. She let out a terrified scream, "ETHAN!" Corina, Renee, and Bridget had to knock away their attackers and restrain her. "Where's Kiki?" Renee asked.

Corina scanned the area, then pointed ahead of them. "In there! She's with Samantha!" she responded. Kiki had gone over to the smashed tank and was in the process of pulling her up, with one arm around Sam's waist and the other clutching the Lioness Mew's wrist. Kiki almost started crying when she noticed how much blood Sam had lost.

Meanwhile, Ethan was on the verge of passing out. A pool of blood lay around his feet and the Predasite had decided that he wanted Minced Wildcat for lunch. The boy continued to scream in pain. Lily regained her balance and looked at her Predasite. She grinned, seeing blood on its teeth.

"RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" she shouted, laughing manically. The creature raised its head and opened its mouth to administer the death blow, when. . .

"Subzero Blast!" a female voice shouted.

"Tidal Wave Rush!" a male voice screamed.

Icy white beams with snowflakes spinning around them slammed into the Predasite, knocking him away from Ethan. Said Mew dropped to his knees and fell to the floor. The icy beams had frozen the Predasite solid. It was nothing more than a shark ice-pop. Another attack, a giant wave of sea water crashed through one of the smashed tanks. The Mews expected it to flood the room, but instead it swept around them and headed for the frozen Predasite. It encircled the ice and spun around it rapidly.

Sam picks her head up and looks at the swirling mass of ice and water. She thought for a moment, then something came to her. "Mom. . ."

Kiki looks at her, "Yeah?"

"Can you let go for a moment? There's something I'd like to try. . ." At that, Kiki released her. Sam clutched Claw Katana firmly and focused her power into it. The blade began glowing yellow again.

"Lemon Barb Strike. . ." Samantha whispered, rising the blade behind her, "GO!" Bringing the blade forward, the yellow barbs flew from the light and rocketed into the mass of water and ice. Wait one moment. . .

_BAM! _

An explosion erupted and smoke appeared around the mass of attacks. When it faded, all that remained of the once frozen Predasite, were shards of bloody ice and puddles of water. Sam smiled happily and giggled, "Aright. . .I got it. . .I got-" and then she collapsed. Kiki was at her side in an instant. "Sam! No!" she cried.

"Ethan! Samantha!" a male voice, which somewhat resembled Sardon's, called.

"Ethan! Sam!" a female voice shouted.

The Mews and aliens looked into one of the smashed tanks. Running up to them, were two more Mews. A boy and a girl. Bridget's eyes widened. "Are those two. . . ?" she asked, stopping short. When the two came out, she had a better look at them.

The boy looked a lot like Sardon. He had a somewhat muscular build and broad shoulders. His hair was styled like Sardon's, but he had no pigtail. His hair was a dark blue and his eyes were light purple and cat-like. He was pale, like Ethan and Sam, and had fangs and semi-long nails. His uniform was lot like Ethan's. He wore a Navy Blue high-collared jacket with a big white kanji symbol for "Ocean" on the back, a black t-shirt, Navy Blue pants with small white kanji symbols for "Sea creatures" going down the sides of the pant legs, dark blue combat knee boots, and black fingerless gloves. Sardon's serious expression was there on his face. In his right hand, he held a staff. A long light gray metal staff with a giant dark blue sapphire on top with metal bands wrapped loosely around it. His Mew Pendant was black with a blue shark insignia on it. It was pinned on the same place, over his heart.

The girl was beautiful, but had a blank expression. She had long, wavy Pixie green hair that stopped halfway down her back, pastel green eyes, pale skin, fangs, and semi-long nails. Her uniform was very stylish. She wore a Pixie green tube top with a dark green coral pattern at the bottom, a short dark green leather jacket, short dark green denim shorts, light green knee boots very similar to Bridget's, and dark green gloves like Zoey's. She also had long, ribbon-like antennas coming from the top of her head that were as long as and very similar to Bridget's. Her Mew Pendant was silver, like Ethan's, and a dark green music note insignia and was pinned over her heart. In her hands, was a medium to large silver harp with dark green gems embedded in the frame******.

Ethan struggled to heave himself off the floor, but only managed to support himself with his forearms. When he saw the two new Mews, he smiled in relief. "Thompson! Augustina!" he shouted happily. Bridget stared in amazement. Those two were. . .her children?! The dark blue Mew, now known as Thompson, walked forward and caught sight of the three aliens, who appeared to be somewhat dizzy.

"So. . .that's what's going on. . ." he murmured calmly. He looked over at Mew Mew Power. When he saw Bridget, a tiny smile appeared. "Hello Mother" he said softly. Bridget was surprised. Ethan and Sam referred to their mothers as "Mom", but Thompson had taken the formal road and called her "Mother". Very formal indeed. The Great White Mew looked around and spotted Ethan barely alive in a pool of blood.

Quick as a real Great White in water, he bolted towards the Mew and crouched down. When he saw Ethan's shoulder, he mentally cursed. It was ripped up pretty badly. You could practically see the bones that made up his shoulder and bloody muscle tissue was everywhere. "Ethan, look at me. Look. At. Me" the blue-haired Mew encouragingly. Ethan looked up at his comrade and realized that he was seeing double. . .no. . .TRIPLE!

Sweat rolled down the back of Thompson's head. "Oh god. . .we need to get you out of here"

He looked over at his other green-clad comrade. "Sister, throw that thing over here!" he called. Augustina nodded and pulled out what appeared to be the hilt that was broken off a medieval sword. The hilt was white with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around it. Only two inches of the blade were attached.

The Mews stared in confusion. Why did Thompson need something like that? The blue-haired Mew caught it gently. "Aunt Kiki" he said calmly, looking at said girl, "would you please bring Samantha over here?" he asked. Kiki blinked for a moment, then nodded. She carried, more like dragged, her daughter to the boys and set her down next to Ethan. Thompson held out the hilt.

"Grab onto this" he ordered.

The two stared in shock. "T-thompson, we. . .we can't! That's their. . .their. . .ah man!" Ethan protested, trying to keep his eyes open. The other boy sighed in aggravation.

"This is no time for arguments. Just take this and hold on tight" he said calmly. Ethan and Sam briefly look at each other, then grabbed the hilt and held it tight in their hands. Then, light blue light glowed around the hilt. It crept onto the two Mews and engulfed them. As it covered them, the two found the strength to climb to their knees. The Mews stared in awe as they watched.

The light was causing Sam's injuries to fade away. The cuts and bruises and scrapes that had once covered her had vanished, as if they were never there. Ethan's shoulder wound had begun re-growing the muscle tissue and the wound had started to close. After a moment or two, his shoulder was completely closed and there was nothing but his bare shoulder and tattered jacket and shirt. Thompson took the hilt from their hands and stuffed it in his jacket. He pulled Ethan to his feet and allowed his comrade to lean against him.

Augustina moved quickly and scooped up Sam. ".Let's go. . ." she said softly. Thompson nodded and gestured for his mother and the other four Mews over. Noting that the aliens were still dizzy, the five hurried over towards the shark Mews.

"Hold onto my sister and I. And whatever you do-" Thompson paused.

"-do not let go. . ." Augustina finished. The girls nodded and held hands with the two.

Nothing happened, well, not at first. Zoey blinked, waiting. Then, she felt queasy. The area around them started to twist and churn. Then, she realized what was happening.

They were going to teleport.

The aquarium began to fade away and, then. . .

They were gone.

The aliens had finally balanced themselves and had come to. Lily looked around and gasped when she saw what was left of her Predasite. "Ahhh! My beautiful Predasite!" she cried. Her brothers weren't paying attention. Their eyes were wide and mouths slightly ajar.

Did those two Mews just. . .teleport?!

**Dun dun dah! Sorry about the cliff hanger, peoples! Anyway, what did you think? Next chapter is coming soon! I just need to figure some things out. Well, remember seeing all those asterisks (*)? Here they are: **

***HA! I totally used one of Dren's nicknames for Tarb. Really, he uses this one in the anime! **

****Can anyone guess what their names mean? **

*****Anyone realize that all my female alien OCs are named after flowers? **

******Ren's personality isn't that much different from his brother's, but rest assured he is somewhat kinder. **

*******Ya know, like from the movie? **

********Augustina's original weapon was called Ocean Flute. **

**There ya go! Please review! Until next time, this has been Yuki-chan~! **


End file.
